Hay algo en el agua
by Wolfstraw
Summary: Cuando los chicos de Iwatobi (Junto con Rin que cumplia su promesa de visitarlos) se proponían a practicar un burbujeo extraño y tenebroso los asusta (Makoto), preparados para lo que pase su sorpresa es grande cuando lo que parecen ser un príncipe y un chico de secundaria discuten en medio de la piscina. "Estamos perdidos" es su única explicación. Y Haruka esta molesto.


Titulo: Hay algo en el agua

Fandom: Free x Kyo Kara maoh!

Parejas: Yuuram, Sharkbait, reigisa y un bonus: Makoto x ?

Género: Comedia, romance, crossover.

-¿Eh? -

-¿Pasa algo, Rei-chan? -

-No... Es solo que... creí ver algo en el agua... -

-¡¿QUE?! ¡¿EN EL AGUA?! -

-Calma, Makoto. -

Abriéndose paso entre ellos Rin se acerco a la piscina sin miedos, a sus espaldas Nagisa reía fascinado obviamente entretenido mientras Makoto trataba de esconderse en una muralla compuesta por Haruka que solo se preguntaba a sí mismo si algún día Makoto se daría cuenta que ahora es más alto que él desde hace mucho tiempo.

-No veo nada... - pero apenas las palabras dejaron sus labios un burbujeo anormal en el centro de la piscina apareció y Rin retrocedió por instinto junto con los demás que le siguieron automáticamente cayendo todos al suelo.

-¡¿Qué es eso?! - Makoto gritaba aterrado, su rostro tornándose azul y aferrándose a Haruka y a Rei y a todo lo que pudiera protegerlo. Nagisa se escondió tras Rin que solo miraba el agua esperando que lo que fuera que hubiese ahí saliera a matarlos y que fuera rápido.

-¡Hay que llamar a la policía! - Exclamo Rei histérico tanto por el horror y el dolor de Makoto encajándole las uñas en el brazo. Nagisa le miro de reojo aun sin soltarse por un segundo de la espalda del mayor.

-Eh, pero Rei-chan ¿Que haría la policía en una situación como esta? -

-¡¿Cómo puedes estar tan tranquilo Nagisa?! – Makoto no dejaba de aullar en lo que parecían ser lamentos, esperaban que no fuera a llorar porque cuando Makoto llora es muy desagradable y nadie quiere ver eso. Nagisa rio y Rin podía sentirlo temblar, obviamente tranquilo no estaba.

-Uno de nosotros tiene que ir a investigar. - Sugirió Rin que además de Haruka parecía el más compuesto, acostumbrado a tratar con Momo y Ai no se perturbaba tan fácilmente pero cuando se giro a sus espaldas todos lo estaban mirando con expectación. "¡Tu puedes, Rin!" se leía en sus miradas. Rin los miro con odio.

-... ustedes... - De pronto todos callaron y detuvieron cualquier movimiento –siendo esto un decir porque estaban congelados en la misma posición desde hace un buen tiempo – cuando estruendos y chapoteos resonaron desde el mismo punto donde vieron las burbujas. Eran esas... ¿Voces?

-¡¿PORQUE?!-

Eh...

-"¡¿Porque?!" ¡Eso debería decirlo yo! ¡TU me habías dicho, me habías JURADO que tenias completo control! ¡¿A esto le llamas control, enclenque?! ¡¿Me puedes decir en que maldito punto de la tierra estamos?! ¿Estamos al menos en la tierra siquiera? -

Que...

-¡Por supuesto que estamos... en...! Creo... -

-¡¿Crees?! -

Que estaba...

-Siento que ya no estamos en Shin Makoku, estamos en la tierra... -

Una de las voces, la enojada, resoplo sonoramente obviamente tratando de calmarse.

-¿Entonces, estamos en Japón? -

-Creo-

-¡¿Crees?! –

Más chapoteos resonaron y pudieron ver vapor surgiendo del agua.

-¡Ah, Wolf! ¡Cálmate! ¡Estas calentando el agua! -

-¿Y cómo me voy a calmar cuando podríamos estar en cualquier punto de cualquier ciudad de cualquier país y solos?-

La voz que había estado nerviosa al principio ahora sonaba dudosa y pensativa, tratando de calmar al otro.

-Pues no veo a nadie pero... ah... -

Los vieron.

Rin se puso de pie con Nagisa siguiéndole pues en algún punto de la situación y aprovechando la confusión se había introducido dentro de su sudadera y estaba pegado a su espalda, Haruka y Rei se pararon para seguirle sin dejar de darle apoyo emocional a Makoto porque probablemente una criatura acuática no podía hablar, probablemente.

Entonces los vieron, un chico vestido con ropas completamente negras como un uniforme de secundaria junto a otro usando un atuendo que estaban seguros solo habían visto en cuentos de hadas ¿Un príncipe? Y este príncipe estrujaba al chico de secundaria del cuello de la chaqueta sacudiéndolo con fuerza mientras el otro solo le pedía que lo perdonara. Tal parece que al príncipe no le importara que el chico de secundaria se ahogara por la forma en que lo trataba. Ambos estaban tan exhortos en el otro que no habían notado su presencia.

-Este... -

Los dos voltearon a verlos y el príncipe soltó inmediatamente al otro desempuñando una espada que ni siquiera habían notado que llevaba con él y amenazándolos, a Rin y Nagisa para ser exactos. Makoto empezó a llorar.

-¡Una criatura de dos cabezas! – aclamo el príncipe, preparándose para atacarlos.

El chico de secundaria se alarmo y trato de detenerlo en una forma que les recordaba cuando cierto alguien trataba de detener a otra cierta persona de desvestirse a la vista del agua y de la misma manera sus intentos parecían inútiles.

-¡No existe tal cosa en Japón! -

Con esta llamada toda su atención fue hacia él y se quedo en silencio como si procesara lo que acababa de escuchar, parece que fue suficiente para convencerlo y como si no hubiera pasado el príncipe guardo su espada y tomo al otro sin esfuerzos para llevarlo a la orilla de la piscina llevando también lo que parecían ser maletas protegidas contra el agua. Ahora los estaban ignorando.

"Príncipe" –como lo habían nombrado unánimemente en sus mentes – empujo al otro para salir de la piscina y después salió el mismo sin complicaciones en una forma extrañamente elegante y encantadora para alguien que los había amenazado con una espada, al menos.

-... -

-... -

-... -

-... -

-... hola -

¿?

-Tsk, enclenque. -

Ahí con los dos frente a ellos los nadadores seguían en shock sin responder –o ser capaces de hacerlo siquiera – al torpe saludo del chico de secundaria que no dejaba de reír nerviosamente junto con su acompañante cruzado de brazos que no paraba de mirarles con una expresión difícilmente feliz aunque por lo que habían escuchado anteriormente al menos podían asumir que ese enojo estaba dirigido al otro y no a ellos, al menos no completamente. Finalmente se rompió el silencio.

-Está prohibido entrar en propiedad privada. - Fue lo primero que Haruka dijo, obviamente ofendido por el hecho de que alguien hubiese tenido el atrevimiento de haber entrado en "su piscina" sin permiso.

-De todas las personas eres la menos indicada para decir eso, Haru... - suspiro Rin con fastidio.

-¿Porque? -

-¡¿Y preguntas porque?! -

-¡Este~! ¡Um, si...! - continuo riendo - No era nuestra... em, intención, entrar a su piscina... yo... nosotros, pues verán... -

-Estamos perdidos. - Dijo "Príncipe" sin rodeos asustando al otro que le miro con espanto y traición reflejados en toda su cara. Recriminándole su indiscreción, el otro no se inmuto.

-¡No lo digas así! -

-Pero es la verdad ¿No es así? -

-¡Bueno! S-si... pero si lo dices así suena extraño... -

Nagisa se asomo entre la chaqueta de Rin para verles con entretenimiento. - Eh~, ¿Cómo puedes perderte en una piscina? -

-¡LA VERDADERA PREGUNTA ES COMO APARECIERON EN EL AGUA REPENTINAMENTE Y DE LA NADA, NAGISA-KUN! - Rei estaba al borde de la histeria y Nagisa solo rio tranquilamente aceptando que tenia razón.

-Son sirenas. - Explico Haru.

-Como si fuera posible. - Replico Rin.

-No somos sirenas somos dem- humanos, como ustedes. Porque en la tierra solo hay humanos, en la tierra no hay sirenas, solo humanos, como nosotros y como ustedes. -

El "chico de secundaria" le mando una mirada acusadora e incrédula a "príncipe".

-Que clase persona dice humano y tierra tantas veces... - suspiro sin que nadie le escuchara.

-Tsk -

-Obviamente no eran sirenas Haru, son raros pero nada inhumano, no actúes como si estuvieras decepcionado. -

-Este... ¿Quiénes son ustedes? -

Pero el intento de acercamiento amable fue rechazado cuando "príncipe" se interpuso entre ellos y el "chico de secundaria" claramente expresando que no permitirá que nadie se le acercara.

-¿Porque deberíamos decirles? -

-Eh... Wolf... - el chico a sus espaldas sonrió nervioso tratando de calmarlo pero fue callado por la mirada amenazante del otro.

-Si quieren saber preséntense ustedes primero, es lo indicado. -

A pesar de la situación Rei sonrió con esa actitud que tomaba cuando estaba a punto de decir algo teórico o hermoso y se ajusto los lentes, dándole la razón.

-¡Tiene toda la razón! ¡¿Cómo podemos exigirles sus nombres cuando no les hemos dado los nuestros?! ¡Esa clase de modales no son hermosos en lo absoluto! - todos le miraron en silencio, los desconocidos juzgándolo mentalmente. - Mi nombre es Ryuugazaki Rei, segundo año de la preparatoria Iwatobi, miembro y secretario del club de natación, mido 1. 77 y mis pasatiempos incluyen… –

-¡Ya, ya! ¡Es suficiente Rei! - Rin suspiro exasperado - Soy Matsuoka Rin, la garrapata en mi espalda es Hazuki Nagisa, el grandote miedoso que estaba llorando hace unos instantes es Tachibana Makoto y el chico callado de la mirada extraña es Nanase Haruka. – todos los "presentados" le miraron y el los ignoro. Quería ver si volvían a tener el descaro de mandarlo a "revisar".

"Príncipe" asintió mientras que "Chico de secundaria" a sus espaldas les miraba fascinado.

-Ustedes... -

-... ¿Hm? -

-Ustedes... tienen nombres de chica. -

-¡¿Eh?! –

-Oh, así que esos son nombres de chica ¿Eso es normal aquí? -

Nagisa se soltó riendo a carcajadas, Rei y Rin estaban simplemente contrariados pero preferían no entrar en el tema a diferencia de Makoto que trataba de sacudírselo con una sonrisa pero claramente Haruka estaba encabronado.

-¡Así es! ¡Todos tenemos nombres de chica! - Nagisa sonrió auténticamente feliz haciendo que el resto sonriera conmovido, a excepción de Haruka.

-¿Y ustedes? - Fue lo único que dijo Haruka, aun mirándoles con rencor mal disimulado. El chico de negro sonrió despreocupadamente visiblemente más relajado. "Príncipe" lo aparto con su mano izquierda colocando la derecha en su propio pecho.

-Mi nombre es Shibuya Yuuri Harajuku Fuuri – los nadadores se miraron entre ellos y Yuuri sonrió orgulloso de sí mismo –y bastante complacido cada vez que podía presentarse – para después señalar a su "protector" – y el que estuvo a punto de atacarlos es el bello y encantador Wolfram von Bielefeld, di hola Wolf – el "bello y encantador" Wolf gruño.

-Pueden llamarme Yuuri - el ahora conocido como Wolfram chasqueo la lengua molesto, se cruzo de brazos y renegó volteando su rostro hacia el lado opuesto y Rin rio recordando a alguien más. - No seas tan familiar con los desconocidos, enclenque. -

-Eh, pero parecen buenas personas ¿Verdad? - y puede que estuvieran molestos al principio pero cuando el "chico de secundaria" identificado como Yuuri les sonrió se les olvido, bueno, a Haruka no. Pero ya estaba acostumbrado.

-Entonces, Yuuri y Wolf... Wolf... -

-Wolfram - aclararon Wolfram y Rin a la vez, compartiendo una mirada sorprendida.

-¡Si, Yuuri y Wolfram! - sonrió apenado Makoto rascándose la mejilla - ¿Si no es un problema, podrían decirnos que hacen aquí? -

Wolfram y Yuuri se miraron con espanto ¿Cómo...?

-Esto... verán... estaba tratando de llegar a Tokio pero algo salió mal y termine... aquí... ¿Dónde estamos por cierto? -

-Iwatobi. - respondió Haruka a secas y aunque Wolfram no entendía lo que esto significaba la expresión oscura de Yuuri era una buena pista. Estaban, definitivamente no muy cerca de Tokio.

-Enclenque inútil... -

-¡Ya! ¡Perdóneme, Wolfram-sama! -

-Tsk -

-Si gustan podemos llevarlos a la estación o al aeropuerto para que... - Yuuri negó sacudiendo la cabeza con fuerza.

-¡No es necesario! - aseguro con fuerza para después sonreírles - Solo necesitamos hacer una llamada, no tenemos prisa de todas maneras así que no se preocupen por nosotros. -

Makoto solo asentía a sus palabras sin quitar su mirada de la sonrisa del "menor". No podía dejarlos así, no era la forma en que manejaba las cosas.

-Podemos acompañarlos si quieren. - Haruka le mando una mirada a Makoto claramente incapaz de entender sus motivos para tal ofrecimiento.

-Makoto, la práctica. - El nombrado lo miro y le sonrió pidiéndole disculpas sin dejar de señalar a los desconocidos ya no tan desconocidos.

-No podemos dejarlos así, Haru. Están perdidos en una ciudad en la que nunca han estado y sin forma de comunicarse con sus familias. - al igual que Wolf, Haruka chasqueo la lengua. Parecía que hoy todos se metían entre él y el agua. Makoto era un traidor.

Rin se interpuso, notando la atmosfera alrededor de Haruka y se dirigió a los recién llegados tratando de apartarlos de la ira silenciosa y casi invisible del chico pez al que por alguna razón estaba tan apegado que soportaba todas sus extrañezas.

-Si está bien por ustedes pueden quedarse en casa de Haru. - Al escuchar esto la mirada del nombrado cambio del apenado –pero no arrepentido – Makoto al indiferente Rin. - ¿Porque mi casa? -

-Porque Nagisa tiene como 18 hermanas, Rei no puede llevar extraños a casa, Makoto... Makoto es Makoto y yo vivo en un dormitorio junto con otros 200 chicos mientras que tú tienes una casa grande de dos pisos completamente vacía que te empeñas a llenar con caballa, por eso. - Makoto se interpuso entre los dos tratando de calmarlos sin resultados. ¿Cómo iba Haruka a aceptar a dos extraños que los amenazaban con espadas, se burlaban de su nombre y manipulaban a Makoto con sus sonrisas perfectas? Estúpido Makoto, era débil. ¡Débil!

-¡No me llames débil! - lloro Makoto, por supuesto que había adivinado el pensamiento de Haruka.

-Tsk -

Yuuri los miraba entretenido y se fijo en Wolfram que solo se encogió de hombros, conforme.

-Me parece bien. -

-¡¿Eh?!¡Wolfram-san! ¿Estás seguro? - y solo se encogió de hombros nuevamente como respuesta.

-Es más fácil y rápido, además estas personas son completamente inofensivas; míralas. - los señalo a todos y Yuuri tuvo que darle la razón, se veían tan... inofensivos... por decirlo de manera agradable, eran como conejitos. Incluso el grandote era como... espera... no... Debía ser su imaginación.

-¡Qué bien! - Makoto se alegro y Haruka volvió a mirarlo acusadoramente. Todas estas emociones o reacciones eran invisibles para Yuuri y Wolfram pero para los demás ya era fácil leer los verdaderos sentimientos de Haruka a pesar de la falta de... expresividad de este.

-¿Y? ¿Qué era lo que estaban haciendo que es tan importante que el chico callado de la mirada extraña no deja de mirarnos así por interrumpir? - sin realmente poner atención a sus palabras y dejando que alguien más le respondiera Rin le miro con curiosidad viéndolo bien ¿Cómo es que ninguno de ellos lo había notado antes? El era...

-¡Hermoso! -

-¿Eh? -

Rei se regocijaba en el fondo abriéndose paso entre todos para estar frente al sorprendido Wolfram y tomar sus manos con emoción.

-¡Creí que la forma al nadar de Haruka-sempai era lo más hermoso que había visto pero usted! ¡Usted es hermoso! ¡Hermoso! ¡Esplendido! ¡Casi irreal! - Wolfram se congelo ante los vergonzosos halagos pasando por shock hasta un ardiente rojo que le llegaba hasta las orejas mientras Rei no dejaba de gritar sobre su perfección con un empático Yuuri en el fondo recordando su primera impresión de Wolf, ah, en efecto Wolfram es la persona más hermosa que hay... pero su carácter...

-¡Ahhhhh! ¡Quema! ¡Quema! - ahí estaba...

-¡Wolf! -

-¡Fue su culpa Yuuri, no dejaba de decir esas cosas vergonzosas sobre mí, gritty*! ¡Cómo puedo estar tranquilo ante algo así, gritty! - Yuuri le dio palmadas en la espalda como si lo estuviera consolando. "Ya, ya, eres más lindo cuando te enojas, ¿No es así, Wolfy-chan?" pensó para sí mismo imaginando a la ex-reina en su cabeza.

-Nadar. -

-¿Eh? -

-Íbamos... a nadar... -

Wolfram le miro con interés, había algo en la forma en la que hablaba que resonaba en su cabeza. Era algo particular esta persona, aunque su rostro no mostraba expresión alguna y su voz se mantuviera monótona, emanaba una energía a su alrededor que te transmitía sus emociones. Wolfram sonrió sin saber porque.

-Entonces nadaremos con ustedes ¿Está bien, cierto Yuuri? - el otro que estaba olvidado ya junto con Makoto le miro desconcertado ¿De verdad Wolfram quería nadar con un grupo de desconocidos que estuvieron a punto de llamar a la policía porque creyeron que eran una serpiente marina o fantasma ahogado? –Esto lo acababa de aprender de Makoto – ¿Wolfram? ¿Su Wolfram siendo sociable? Tal vez en el movimiento del viaje se golpeo la cabeza con el suelo de la piscina...

-Está bien... ah, ¡Pero no tenemos bañadores! - recordó Yuuri, incluso en su equipaje no llevaba nada por el estilo, ni siquiera tenía permitido dejar el castillo ¿Para que necesitaría un bañador que nunca usaría? En Shin Makoku no existían las piscinas públicas y nadar en el mar donde no sabía que criaturas podían comerlo o no era lejos una opción aceptable. Y dudaba que Wolf trajera un bañador el mismo, además de los baños especiales en Pacto de Sangre nunca lo había visto nadar realmente y menos por diversión.

-Podemos prestarles unos. - Ofreció el siempre amable Makoto pero fue inmediatamente rechazado por Wolfram que se veía incluso ofendido por tal sugerencia.

-De ninguna manera, no hay forma de que use una vestimenta tan intima usada por alguien más y no hay forma que permita que Yuuri lo haga. -

-Pero yo estoy bien con eso... -

-No me importa, esa clase de actitudes son indecentes e irresponsables para alguien en tu posición, Yuuri, se mas consiente de quien eres... Tsk... - Wolf cerró los ojos irritado, ¿Cuando entendería Yuuri su posición y en la situación en que lo dejaba a el cuándo se comportaba tan irresponsablemente?

-Eh... pero... ¿Entonces qué haremos? -

-¡Oh, oh! ¡Vayamos a comprar bañadores entonces, Yuu-chan! - sugirió Nagisa emocionado, en algún punto ahora estaba montado en la espalda de Rin que solo le seguía la corriente y se dejaba hacer.

-... ¿Yuu-chan? – repitió Yuuri para sí con emociones encontradas, por alguna razón Nagisa le recordaba a su madre y no estaba seguro si eso le agradaba...

-Pero Nagisa, no creo que tengan dinero para desperdiciar en bañadores, si están en esta situación probablemente... -

-Tenemos dinero, no hay problema. -

Y así sin más, estaban en la tienda deportiva en la sección de artículos de natación que los nadadores de Iwatobi ya se tenían aprendida de memoria.

-"¿Otra vez aquí?" - pensaba en gerente - "Parece que vienen cada semana"

Después de una pasarela de trajes de baño Yuuri escogió muy en contra de los regaños de Wolf que proclamaba debía usar negro y solo negro un bañador color verde y algo holgado pero fue cambiado al último momento por uno similar a excepcion que era negro con líneas doradas, suspiro rendido, no iba a discutir con él sobre esto. Había aprendido a escoger sus batallas. Al final no pudo ver que escogió Wolfram pues había proclamado que no tenía importancia y solo se dirigieron a la caja. Wolfram pago.

-Eh, joven... no estoy seguro que pueda darle cambio... o si aceptamos monedas de oro... - "¿Quien paga con monedas de oro hoy en día?" -

-Quédese con el cambio - responde como lo más simple del mundo espantando a todos, a excepción de Haruka que solo abrió los ojos por un instante y volvió a fruncir el ceño, indiferente.

-¡No puedes hacer eso Wolf, es un desperdicio de dinero! - ante los reclamos de Yuuri, Wolf suspiro sin darle demasiada importancia, Yuuri era el que sabía sobre costumbres humanas después de todo sería más fácil para el hacerle caso por una vez.

-Escojan lo que quieran, yo pago. -

-¡Wolf...! -

-¡Yahoo! - apenas escucharon estas palabras Nagisa había jalado a Rei por los pasillos buscando cualquier cosa que pudiera llevar, Haruka estuvo a punto de moverse cuando fue detenido por la mano de Rin tomándole del brazo.

-Vas por otro traje de baño ¿Cierto? - Haruka le miro y segundos después desvió la mirada hacia el suelo, casi en reproche. - No tiene nada que ver con Rin…-

-Ya veo, entonces voy contigo -

-¿Eh? - inmediatamente le miro de nuevo, con sus orbes brillando como el agua en movimiento, Rin le sonrió y lo soltó; dirigiéndose al mismo lugar al que Haruka trataba de ir antes de que lo detuviera. Wolf pudo ver como por un instante, Haruka sonrió antes de seguirlo.

-"Hmmm... Interesante" - sonrió levemente, en un gesto similar al de su antepasado.

-¿Pasa algo, Wolf? - pero este negó dejando al inocente chico en duda y extrañado por las nuevas actitudes que estaba viendo en la única persona que creyó conocer perfectamente. Aunque si era honesto consigo mismo, ver un lado que no conocía de Wolf lo hacía ligeramente, mínimamente, casi indetectable mente feliz.

-"¿Qué pasa con esto, ahora Wolfram se lleva bien con todos?" - y ese pensamiento fue contradictorio sin que lo supiera.

Desde luego, era imposible para Makoto tomar ventaja de alguien más al contrario de sus descarados amigos por lo que siguió con ellos en un intento de familiarizarse mas con ellos –específicamente cierto pelinegro –. Wolfram le miro en silencio, y podía sentirse siendo analizado por él, la naturaleza tímida del castaño lo hizo temblar hasta que finalmente lo saco de su sufrimiento con sus palabras.

-¿Todos ustedes son amigos? - Makoto dejo de temblar y lo miro ligeramente descolocado pero inmediatamente cambio su expresión por una sonrisa pequeña y asintió. A pesar de que el más alto trataba de ser amigable con ellos Wolfram sentía un desagradable y familiar sentimiento en el estomago cada vez que les sonreía y no alcanzaba a entender porque.

-Oh... - canto Wolf, con algo que ninguno de sus acompañantes pudo entender. - Debe ser agradable... - pero eso último no lo escucharon y quizás era mejor así.

-Todos estamos en el club de natación en la preparatoria Iwatobi, excepto Rin porque es de otra escuela... - entonces Makoto sonrió y esta vez era una sonrisa abierta y sin miedos - Pero viene a acompañarnos cuando puede, es el capitán de su propio equipo pero aun así se toma parte de su tiempo para estar con nosotros... – a pesar de que palabras como "capitán" en un sentido deportivo eran algo incomprensible para él sonaba que era algo importante para ellos. Wolf contemplo su sonrisa, sonrisas como esas que solo las había visto en Yuuri y una parte de él se alegro.

-Debe ser muy especial para ustedes ¿Verdad? Cuando pueden verlo, eso es - Makoto asiente a sus palabras y dirige su mirada al frente sin ver nada en especifico pero quizás en sus ojos había algo que no podían ver.

-Especialmente para Haru. - y ríe un poco. Yuuri no entiende, porque él nunca entiende estas cosas sin importar cuantos años pasen y a Wolf le parece bien, por ahora.

-"Así que por eso estaba tan molesto, eh. Por interferir, lo lamento. Has estado esperando por el día de hoy ¿Cierto? Lo entiendo, lo entiendo porque yo también, soy igual a ti..." -

¿Entonces Yuuri era un mentiroso?

-Wolf... ¿Porque me miras así? - Wolf no le contesto y en cambio lo ignoro, molesto. Vaya que era sorprendente el descaro de su rey.

Desde hacía un tiempo ya de que habían llegado Yuuri tenía un mal presentimiento dentro suyo, estos chicos parecían tan agradables que incluso Wolfram podía llevarse bien con ellos y este pensamiento no lo hacía feliz sin poder entender porque. Quizá porque Yuuri es la persona más generosa pero cuando se trata de Wolf se vuelve un egoísta, solo por él. Pero aun así Wolf se lo permitía, consintiéndolo involuntariamente casi sin saberlo.

-¡Ah~~! ¡Estos helados son deliciosos! ¡Gracias Wolf-chan! - Wolf sonrió engreídamente sin dejar de comer su propio helado, cada vez que se les antojaba algo –más precisamente a Nagisa – Wolf se ofrecía a pagarlo porque... simplemente porque puede. Y la forma en que Nagisa se alegraba y pataleaba mientras caminaba le daba una sensación extraña dentro de el que no alcanzaba a comprender, aun con su edad habían tantas cosas que nunca había sentido. "Quizás me recuerda a Greta" se decía a sí mismo, como habrían explicado la identidad de Greta si la hubiesen traído con ellos…

-Wolfram-san, usted es muy cortes pero por favor no sucumba ante los caprichos de Nagisa-kun, una vez que empieza jamás termina. -

-Eh, Rei-chan me haces sonar como una mala persona... - Nagisa hizo un puchero y Wolf les miro con interés.

-No es un problema para mí, me recuerda a mi mismo a su edad... - y sonrió mirando al cielo con nostalgia.

-¿Su edad...Wolfram-san...no tiene usted 15 años? -

-¡¿15 años?! ¡Pero como podría-! - Yuuri le tomo por la espalda cubriéndole la boca con las manos mientras Wolf se retorcía tratando de deshacerse de su agarre.

-¡Tenemos 18! ¡18! - declara Yuuri apresurado seguido de carcajadas nerviosas pero como siempre Makoto no dudo de ellos.

-Vaya, se ven muy jóvenes para tener 18, creí que estarían en secundaria aun... -

_-"¡¿Le creyó?!" -_ pensaron los nadadores tras Makoto. Haruka suspiro, acostumbrado. Era mejor dejarlo así, realmente no le interesaba la edad de los entrometidos.

-¡Entonces son como yo! ¡Aunque tengo la misma edad que Rei-chan la gente piensa que soy menor! ¿Me pregunto porque? - entre parloteos y risas a Nagisa se le cayó su helado por distraerse y se quedo contemplándolo en el suelo notablemente triste –ahora que Gou no estaba ahí podía comer lo que quisiera y tenía que pasar esto –, Wolfram al verlo sonríe apenado por el menor y sin decir nada le da el suyo recibiendo una mirada sorprendida del otro rubio que inmediatamente le sonrió - ¡Wah! ¡Wolf-chan es tan amable! – y en un sorprendente acto, o al menos para Yuuri y Wolfram lo fue, se abalanzo sobre él para abrazarlo.

-"¿Primero les compra helados y ahora le da el suyo?" - si Wolf se volteara podría ver la fulminante mirada a su espalda. - "Primero desperdicia dinero en dulces que ni siquiera son para el ¡Y ahora incluso le da el suyo! ¡Wolf! ¡A alguien que a penas y conoce!" - Yuuri no entendía nada, el sabia que en secreto Wolf era una persona amable, la persona más amable que hay, pero ahora lo estaba demostrando abiertamente ante desconocidos que no solo eran desconocidos, eran humanos de la tierra. ¿Será esta su manera de "actuar normal"? Después de todo Wolfram no tenía sentido común sobre el funcionamiento de la sociedad en la tierra, muchos menos Japón por lo que no sería extraño que haga cosas que normalmente no haría... si... debía ser eso… y esta molestia era solo porque Wolfram estaba haciendo cosas que le prohibía a él. "¿Quién es demasiado gentil ahora, Wolf?"

-Esto... Yuuri-kun ¿Te sientes bien? Tu expresión es algo extraña... - la voz de Makoto lo saco de su trance y tratando de disimular le sonrió al menor. Como solía sonreír a su consejero cuando quería deshacerse de él.

-Sí, sí, no es nada. Probablemente me siento algo tímido estando con gente nueva pero ah, puedes llamarme 'Yuuri' solamente, no hay necesidad de honoríficos. - y le dio una brillante sonrisa que dejo hipnotizado a Makoto que llevaba todo el día siguiendo a Yuuri alrededor, cosa que no pasaba desapercibida para Haruka que nunca había presenciado tal cosa y Wolfram a quien no le agradaba en lo absoluto.

-"No solo en Shin Makoku, ¿Ahora en la tierra también? ¿Cuando detendrá su infidelidad descarada? ¡Mírenlo coqueteando con chicos guapos enfrente de mí! ¡No tiene vergüenza! ¡Enclenque! ¡Enclenque inútil!" -

-¡Wolfram-san! ¡Hay fuego en su mano! ¡HAY FUEGO EN SUS DOS MANOS! ¡WOLFRAM-SAN SE ESTA QUEMANDO! ¡NAGISA-KUN, WOLFRAM-SAN SE ESTA QUEMANDO! - ¿Eh?

Antes de que Wolfram pudiese darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo Nagisa le había arrojado el contenido de una botella de agua que llevaba en su mochila. Yuuri observo desconcertado desde el otro lado de la calle, completamente impactado al igual que Wolfram cuya expresión de sorpresa parecía tatuada en su cara incapaz de reaccionar.

-¿Cómo...? -

-¡Wolfram-san se estaba quemando! ¡Lo juro, yo lo vi! - aclamaba Rei incrédulo de si mismo tratando de convencer a los demás que si no lo hubiesen visto por si mismos no lo creerían.

-El fuego apareció por si mismo... - murmuro Rin al lado de Haru que miraba con disimulada sorpresa al rubio que seguía sin moverse.

-Este... eh... lo que pasa es que... es que... ¡Wolfram se combustiona fácilmente! ¡Sí! ¡El pobre tiene una enfermedad que lo hace altamente inflamable! ¡Pero no se preocupen por el porqué como el fuego proviene de sí mismo no le afecta en absoluto! ¡Es una cosa muy curiosa, ¿Verdad?! -

_-"... ¿De verdad cree que con eso nos engañara?" -_

-¡Oh, ya veo! ¡Menos mal! - Makoto sonrió aliviado.

_-"¡¿Le creyó?!" - _

Apenas eran las 3:15 de la tarde, aun no habían tocado el agua y se sentía que este día sería muy largo.

Haruka estaba enojado.


End file.
